


Cornucopia

by rachiegrl6



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, High School, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachiegrl6/pseuds/rachiegrl6
Summary: Cornucopia: a symbol of plenty consisting of a goat's horn overflowing with flowers, fruit, and corn





	Cornucopia

I met Zac at the end of summer. 

Claire had called me that day and invited me to play miniature golf. I was excited to get out of my house and spend time with my friend. We were pretty good friends; Claire was so much fun and always had a smile on her face. I enjoyed her company and putt-putt was always a good time. 

On the way, Claire mentioned that her current beau, Sean, was going to meet us there. 

“Oh, and his friend Zac is coming too.”

She smiled at me as she drove along the road. I was skeptical.

“You aren’t trying to set me up are you?”

I groaned internally, but also loud enough that she could hear. Just a little nervous and excited but not really interested in meeting any new guys. I was working at a local fast food restaurant that summer and had my eye on an older co-worker. He was attractive and made me laugh. 

Looking back, I know he was all kinds of wrong and I had on my rose-colored glasses.

“Of course not!” Claire exclaimed. Believe me when I say the smirk on her face and the sparkle in her eye were much less convincing. 

I sat back and told myself that I could just ignore this Zac guy and still have a good time. 

Zac was not attractive. 

He had long hair and wore tight pants. Not my kind of guy at all. It made it very easy - okay, not that easy - to forget that this was a set up. 

Our group of four played a round of mini golf and then headed over to the batting cages. I avoided Zac like the plague. I didn’t really talk to him, I walked away when he got near, and was really awful company. I only spoke to Claire and Sean. 

It’s clear to me now that this probably made Zac like me a little more. I was a challenge.

***

The following week was fair week in the town nearest to where Zac lived. Claire had invited me to be part of the dunk tank. I had never done that before and was eager to participate!

Claire and I brought our swimsuits with us and took turns sitting at the end of a plank over a huge tub of water. The anticipation of being dunked was exhilarating because you never knew when it would happen. 

Afterward, we hung out with Sean and Zac. Since Claire and Sean were a couple, they walked together, usually in front of Zac and me. Naturally we had to talk a bit, I’m wasn’t a complete monster. 

The next night we went back to the fair. It was the last day and we wanted to enjoy ourselves and the end of summer. School would be starting soon enough. Claire and I went to the same high school. Sean and Zac also attended school together but in another town, so I likely wouldn’t see Zac again after that night. 

I let myself relax and have fun, even though I still did not like Zac and did not think he was cute. I love fairs and I was with friends. 

At the end of the night, I was driving everyone back home. We dropped Zac off at his house and as he was getting out of the car he asked, “Emma, can I have your phone number?”

I looked at him, set my face straight, and told him no. I know what you’re thinking, what a b***h. I was not very nice to Zac, that’s true. But I still had my eye on that co-worker and wanted to give him a shot. 

“I’ll give you her number.” Sean said and hopped out of the car to give Zac my number. 

“Sean!” I yelled loudly, laughing nervously. 

***

The first time Zac called and asked me out I said yes. Then I called him back and said no. 

Then that co-worker told me something late into the night on an evening we both closed and I lost interest completely. I was so naive. It’s probably better we never got together. 

Tail between my legs, I called Zac up and asked him to a movie. After everything I put him through, how awful and mean I’d been, he still said yes. 

A week after the movie, Zac sent me flowers. A huge vase, filled with sweet smelling, vibrant blooms. He was falling for me, and, if I’m honest, I was falling for him too.


End file.
